bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pirogi Vampire
The Pirogi Vampire is a studio comic series written by Zakitano™ that is heavily based on Dark709's Comics. They are best known for their focus on Walmart and their almost complete lack of storyline. The Pirogi Vampire has never been able to stay alive for long, a trend that started when Zakitano dumped all of his PGSes. On January 23, 2009 Zakitano launched the sixth season of The Pirogi Vampire, which was temporarily closed on March 3, and later reopened with a daily strip. On June 13th, 2010, Zakitano cancelled the series in favor of The Pirogi Vampire: Reimagined. Characters The major characters of the comic series are Hoji,Turaga Nikila,Inverted Tanma,Knob, Hahli, Kongu, Pink Bionicle Ninja,and Zakitano's parents. The Comics Season One *'All The Bees' Hahli sends bees after Kongu. *'No More Pranks' Hoji pulls a prank on the Turaga. *'Turaga Nikila' Nikilia attacks Hoji. *'Inverted Tanma' Inverted Tanma is introduced. *''' Kopaka' Matoran Kopaka is introduced; he shoots himself. Season Two *'Zakitano' Zakitano is introduced. *'Knob' Our favorite easily insulted Matoran is introduced. *'My Vahi' Zakitano gets his his Vahi. *'Hyporo, Newsy, and a Whole Lotta Coffee' Zakitano "GSes" Newsy and Hyporo. *'Co-Author Auditions' Zakitano puts out an audition for a Co-Author. *'Profile' a short comic *'Zakitano's Bad Day' Everything goes wrong. *'Wal•Mart,s Evilness' Zakitano gets two new PGSes. *'Telemarketers' Zakitano tries to solve a telemarketer problem. Season Pi Miniseason One *'Pi' The Pirogi Vampire starts again. *'Old Comics' Hahli and Inverted Tanma get in a fight over old comics. *'Earth Day' The Pirogi Vampire celebrates the green holiday. *'Arbor Day Day' Zakitano gets a new "tree". Miniseason Two *'Copyrights' Zakitano is siezed by the FBI for a picture. *'David Archuletta' Zakitano tries to find out who David Archuletta is. *'The Duel' Ahkmou gets a new minion and challenges Zakitano to a duel. *'ZZPower' Zakitano makes a few "edits" to BZPower. *'The Last Day of School' Zakitano puts up a struggle. *'Wall•E Opening Night' a short comic *'Zakitano' Birthday' Zakitano's birthday Season Four *'Hypnotism Part 1' The Pirogi Vampire goes insane when Ahkmou gives Zakitano a book on hypnotism. *'I Love the Whole World' The Pirogi Vampire rendition of the ever-popular song *'Lief Erickson Day' Hinga Dinga Durgen! *'Halloween' a quick-save comic Season Five *'Welcome to Season 5!' The Pirogi Vampire starts its fifth season. *'GIMP Attack' A filler in which Zakitano is attacked by the powers of GIMP. *'Ontez GSes' Ontez GSes. *'Human Sprite' Zakitano reads a magic book on how to become a human sprite and causes havoc. *'Valentine's Day' a Valentine's Day comic *'Short Comic: Dwarves' A random three-panel comic showing dwarf sprites. *'Short Comic: The Return of Drakuatron' Drakuatron jumps out of the toilet. *'April Fools Day' Notable for featuring Dark709 pranked by Zakitano. *'Filler: What The Fudge?' An edit of a seal featuring Zakitano's head with the caption "What The Fudge?" *'The Winner' Zakitano announces the winner of the Pirogi Vampire Character Contest. *'Mother's Day' Mother's Day-related comic. *'Canon GS' Zakitano decides to rip-off VakamaTK by GSing a canon character: Mutran. *'Zakitano Speaks: Part One' an attempt to take over the Pirogi Vampire *'Father's Day' a comic for Father's Day *'Zakitano's Birthday' Zakitano celebrates his birthday in the Pirogi Vampire fashion. *'Zakitano Speaks: Part Two' Ahkmou captures Zakitano. Season Six *'Another New Season!' Welcome to the New Season! *'Happy Groundhog's Day!' A little lecture about the absurdity of the holiday, by a disgruntled cynic. *'"Happy" Valentine's Day!' Zakitano rejects Valentine's Day. *'1,000 Post Special''' Zakitano celebrates getting 1000 posts on BZPower Trivia *The Pirogi Vampire header changes each season, having noticeably evolved from the first one. *The Pirogi Vampire is one of the only comics to have accepted PGSes at one point, then dumped all of them simultaneously. External Links *Season One on BZPower *Season Two on BZPower *Season Pi on BZPower *Season Four on BZPower *Season Five on BZPower *Season Six on BZPower Category:Comics Category:Studio Comics Category:The Pirogi Vampire Category:International ComicContinuity